


Summer Showers in Cuba

by Madame_Klancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Lance hangs out in one of the large windows in the Castle where Keith finds him. Keith asks Lance what he misses the most on Earth.His answer: The summer showers in Cuba.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 58





	Summer Showers in Cuba

**Author's Note:**

> One of the giveaway drabbles I wrote for my IG

Sitting in one of the windows of the castle, looking at the never ending vastness of space, he finds him. Slouching, knees up to his face, elbows resting on his knee caps. Lance looks weary, tired. 

“Hey man, what’s got you looking all blue?” Keith bites back a snicker, staring at Lance’s paladin armor. 

He’s wearing red now. Keith’s color, and he looks good in it. Like red had always been tailored for him to wear. It just took until now to finally realize Red had been his lion all along. Well, both their lions. 

Souls weaved together into one, is how Keith likes to see it, finding a seat opposite Lance in the immensely large window, its view painting sparkles splattering on black. 

Plopped down, Keith angles his head to try and gain Lance’s attention, then clears his throat. “Oh, Keith. Hey..” 

“You didn’t hear me?” Keith tugs at the corner of his lips, looking down, still wondering about what was bothering his friend. 

Lance furrows his brows, “Hear what? Did you ask me something?” 

Shaking his head, Keith turns to look at the view Lance was looking at. All black, with an everlasting stretch of dazzling stars, beautiful. “Was nothing, you looked lonely, thought I’d give you some company.” 

It’s almost time. Time to face Lotor and his army. They didn’t have long now till the big fight, and Keith could see the fright building in Lance’s eyes. But, he could also see the fight in them. See how strong he’s gotten since their little squabble not that long ago. 

Lance had been down ever since Blue rejected him. Ever since Shiro disappeared, his body turning out to be a clone. They all have to be strong now, and sitting here with Lance, it helps. Keith needs his strength to find him too, or else, he might not have enough in him to take down Lotor. 

But for the meantime, all he needs is this. 

“Lance.” Keith grabs his attention again, still amazed by the sight outside the window, even more so at the sight sitting in front of him. “What is one thing you miss the most from Earth?” He keeps his tone hopeful, letting Lance know they were going to get through this. That soon, they’ll be back home. The universe saved, Earth still in one piece, and Lance will be with his family. 

The stars’ dazzling sparkles shine in the blues of Lance’s eyes, he smiles. “Besides my family. The summer showers in Cuba.” His eyes and the rest of his face radiate a certain glow that has Keith stricken, taken aback by how treasureful Lance looks, with that smile, with the crinkles shaped around his eyes in happiness. 

Keith mirrors Lance, extending a hand towards his free kneecap, retracting just a hair, hesitation overcoming him. 

_Is this too close? Does he maybe not want me to touch him?_

Ever since his time on the space whale, that one vision he saw still has him thinking. Wondering. It had to be the future he saw. A glimpse in what can be, if only he makes the right choices from this point on. Hopefully, and eventually, he can have it. Have him.

His hand finally settles on to Lance’s knee, circling around, his fingers hot at the tips, and his breath grows rigid from the daring move. All Lance does is keep that smile small, but looks warm all the same, his eyes darting to his knee then back to look at Keith. “Do you think we’ll ever get back home, Keith?” 

“Yes.” Keith nods determinedly, “I’m more than positive we’ll get back home. We still have a ways to go, but with our team. You piloting Red and me with Black; Pidge, Hunk and Allura. We got this. We’ll form our wings and take down Lotor. And I promise, you’ll get to see those summer showers. With everything I got, I promise.” 

Lance jumps forward, surprising Keith. “Wha-!”

He embraces him, his arms circling around without hesitation, his face close to Keith’s. A whole furnace might be turned up on high, and all the butterflies in the universe have been released just to flap around haphazardly in Keith’s stomach as he feels the softness of Lance’s cheek rub along his own. 

“Thank you. I needed to hear that. Especially from you... _Leader_.” Lance whispers through a sob, their embrace never faltering but instead going tighter. 

Keith smooths a gloved hand along Lance’s back, the chill of his armor rising in temperature where his hand routes its path. “Any time, Lance.” He smiles along his friend’s cheek. 

“Oh- uhm..” Keith then speaks up, and Lance pulls back, his hands rested on Keith’s shoulders. Keith gulps, his bottom lip quivering a cinch, “I was just wondering that when you finally go to Cuba...if-”

“Yeah?” Lance quirks a corner lip.

That quirk, it has Keith trembling, “I-I...Can I come with you...to see the showers?”

“Course! We can bring-”

“Alone!” Keith hastily shoots in, catching Lance off guard. “I want to see the showers alone, Lance. With you-” Keith has a super sweaty, super shaky hand rubbing the nape of his neck, looking away from the red paladin in embarrassment. 

“The thing is..” Keith keeps going on, he can’t stop now that his momentum is running fast, “I love you.”

Lance is still looking out the window, smiling now. Then he blinks. “What?” He swings his head to infiltrate Keith’s sudden confession. “You can’t love-” His lips seal shut, contemplation, no, denial overtaking him. “You can’t be in love with me, Keith!” He down right yells in the mullet’s face.

Air blows onto Lance’s face, Keith puffing and exasperated breath at him, cocking a judging brow. “The hell I can. I love you. There I said it.” He crouches closer to Lance, his turn to infiltrate the space between Lance’s long limbs. “I. Love. You. Lance.” Keith forms his lips into a dopey smile, “See, I said it again. How about one more time?” He challenges, a sudden zap shocking Lance’s trembling state. 

“But, why?” He tries to reason, sounding anything other than reasonable. 

Astounding, really, Keith thinks, wanting to bonk his gloved hand on the dumb-dumb’s head. “If you must know, dumb-dumb.” That earned him an offended Hey coming from the Cuban. 

Keith leans in, going daunting and pressing a feather light kiss to Lance’s temple. His blue eyes congeal by the unexpected motion, but his face goes lax, angling his head to give Keith the okay to nuzzle his way on down with the tip of his nose, breath hot and heavy, fanning over Lance’s lips. “You’re strong, caring-” Keith really wants to kiss him, but he needs to set this idiot straight first, releasing a sharp, nasaled breath, “Fearless, relentless-”

“I feel like you’re talking about yourself now, dumbass.” Lance interjects. 

“Shh..” Keith kisses him, chaste. It’s fast, it’s unsuspected, Lance screeches a small whine, “I might be those things, but only because you make me be those things. I love you because I look up to you - literally too, ‘cause you’re so damn tall, but -” Lance rolls his eyes, but slides the side of his lip up in amusement, “Go on..” He says, and Keith snickers. 

Keith doesn’t need to go on, the sparkle in his eyes, the touch and feel of his hands roaming all over Lance’s body has to be enough words for him to understand the love he keeps and carries for this boy. Instead, he goes in, full on ravishing the plushness of Lance’s lips, capturing them in a hungry tug and pull. Kissing him fiercely, like they were soon going to war and he needed that fast reload before it all went dark. 

Damn, he loves this boy, and now that his heart was finally put into his hands, he wanted nothing more than to see those showers. Together, with Lance. 

_1 year later_

Cuba is hot. And it’s been in a drought for the past three months, going on four. No one knows when the drought will end, and it has Lance projecting a raging storm. 

“You gotta be kidding me!” He thunders, a whimpering groan scratching out from the back of his throat.

“It’s okay. We might experience one the next time we visit, Lance.” 

“No! This was our time. Seriously, we’ve been to space, fought two wars, _two_! And the least Cuba can do for us, is give us a light drizzle of rain for just about ten minutes. Is that too much to ask for?” Lance humphs, plopping angrily down on the bench outside his grandparents' house, looking out at the sunflower field. 

The sunflowers look dry, their faces hanging up high, smiling, nevertheless, at the hot, hot sun. “Lance.” 

A hand seizes a hold of his jawline, pulling him close. “It’s okay. I’m just happy to be here with you.” Then a pair of soft, plush lips kiss him. Once on the edge of his jaw, then firmly landing on his own lips, pressing hard, lovingly. 

“But-But..”

“No buts. Let’s just enjoy the little time we have here. Okay, love?” The reassuring tone of Keith’s voice always calms him, and he halfheartedly nods at him, still staring judgingly at the raying sun. 

But in the next minute, he feels it, a wet plop on his nose. Then in the next ten seconds, the sunflowers are being watered. “Keith! It’s happening! Finally!! Come on!” Lance drags Keith out into the field, running and running, his laughter howling towards the sky. 

In the middle of the field, warm rain drenches them. Lance sweeps away Keith’s wet slicked bangs, gifting him his victoriously joyish smile, “See why I missed the showers?” 

“I’m too busy looking at you, love.” Keith winks, then leans in, kissing Lance stupid through the summer showers of Cuba.


End file.
